Cherished Moments
by Special-Dark131517
Summary: One-shots inspired by songs by cherish.
1. Don't Own

I do NOT own any of these characters. Although I wish I did.


	2. Show and Tell

SHOW & TELL

Running around her small one bedroom apartment Kagome hurriedly tidied up the small living room. There was a small knock on, rushing to the front door she quickly grabbed the remote to the stereo and turned it on a light smoothing sound floated from the speakers before she tossed the remote to the couch and ran to answer the door. Standing behind the door she patted her hair down before opening the door to reveal her visitor.

"Sesshomaru," she said stepping aside to let him enter. He placed a soft kiss on her check as he entered her home and placed a bouquet of red roses in her arms. Kagome placed the roses to her check and inhaled deeply taking in the scent of their beauty.

"They're beautiful," She said walking into the kitchen to place them in a vase.

"Yes, but nothing could ever dare to compare to your beauty," he said causing her to blush as walked out of the kitchen with the vase in her hand, heading over to the couch, to sit next to her love.

"So what do you want to do or di..." Sesshomaru was interrupted by Kagome placing her finger over his lips.

"Shh" She stood up grabbing his hand and lead him to her bedroom in the back of the apartment. Walking into her bedroom she placed her hand over his face as she turned off the lights and lead him to her bed.

"Keep your eyes closed," she commanded getting her blindfold from under her pillow and put it on his face. He could hear her open her closet then closed the bathroom door. He waited, after two minutes she emerged from the bathroom and told him to take the blindfold off. His eyes nearly left their socket. His first thought was 'wow' as he took in her state of dress. Her clothing consisted of a sheer black waist length nightie over a red bra with a small ribbon in the middle and a pair of red underwear with the same ribbon in the middle as well. His next thought was 'I can't believe she did this!' as he looked around the room and notice the white and red candles around the room placed on her dressers.

"Wh..What is all this?" he asked a small blush raising on his checks as she slowly walked towards him until she stood in between his open legs. She placed a soft kiss to his lips as she pushed him back onto the bed.

"I'm ready," she whispered into his ear before kissing him on his check as she pulled away.

"Really?" She just nodded as he pulled her closer on top of him to kiss her tenderly.

"So what made you change your mind? I thought you wanted to wait until we were married," he asked rolling them over so that he was on top as he continued to kiss his way down her body.

She let out a small laugh, "You talk so much about how you're gonna make me scream you're name to the high heavens, I just couldn't wait anymore. Now no more talking, you might make me change my mind," She smiled when all sound from his mouth stopped and he continued to kiss her body. She gasped when he hit a very sensitive spot on her neck. He smirked as she withered beneath him from just kisses, wondering what she would do he continued on his pathway down her body. The lower his mouth went his hands followed, going underneath the nightie to massage her body as she moaned beneath him. Soon his mouth was just above her belly button as he lifted the nightie from her body. He kissed his way back up to remove her bra as well. He was like a kid in a candy store as he unclasped the bra from the from and was immediately greeted with her beautiful breast. He greedily took the right one into his mouth as he massaged the left with his hand.

Kagome nearly came the moment she felt his wet tongue on her nipple. She laced her hands into his dark brown hair pushing his head closer to her body as she arched up letting his name slip from her lips. He smirked pulling away from her body to travel farther south. When he got to his destination he stopped and licked her through her panties as he rubbed his fingers up and down the wet path his tongue had made. Her moans grew louder as he slipped his index finger passed her panties and into her wet pussy. Using his other hand and his mouth he pulled her panties down and tossed them into a random corner then stood over her to admire his work. There she lay below him sprawled out on her bed covered in a light sheen a sweat and panting with a light rose color staining her checks. He quickly removed all of his clothing and resumes his former position of his head between her legs. Slowly he let his tongue lick her up and down as if committing her taste to memory. Three more licks and she came in his mouth, screaming out his name to the high heavens.

"And to think that was only my tongue," he said smirking as her checks became redder than a tomato. He leaned and kissed her hard on the lips thrusting his tongue into her mouth so that she may taste herself on this lips.

"Shhhhhh," she said placing her fingers over his mouth,"Remember, no talking," He nodded as he opened a legs a little and positioned himself in between her creamy thighs.

"This may hurt," he whispered in her ear as he slowly pushed himself into her until he reached her barrier, he looked down silently asking for permission to continue. When she nodded he swiftly pushed all the way in and broke her barrier. She gasped at the sudden intrusion and mix of pleasure and pain. He was still as he waited for her to adjust to the foreign object inside her. Slowly she moved her hips up to me his as she let out a moan of pure pleasure. Taking that as his cue that it was all right to move he slowly began to thrust in and out of her. Her hips moved to match him thrust for thrust. The harder he thrust, the louder she moaned until she screamed his name loud enough for the entire neighbor hood to hear. As her walls convulsed around him he released his seed deep into her, then clasped rolling over to her right side so that he wouldn't crush her with his weight.

"That was...it was..." she couldn't find the words to explain how great she felt at that moment.

"Shhhhhhh" he placed his fingers to her mouth in much the same way as she did him.

"No talking," he said kissing her softly on the lips and pulling her closer to his body til her breath evened out and she was asleep. He followed soon after her into the land of dreams.


	3. He said, She said

HE SAID, SHE SAID

As Kagome walked down the long hallway of the school she couldn't help but get the feeling that she was being watched. And even though she wasn't a youkai she didn't have to be to be able to tell that everyone around her were whispering things about her current relationship with Inuyasha. However one rumor made her stop in her tracks to listen more to what was being said.

"Did you hear?" a petite girl with black hair and red eyes asked talking her her silver haired friend.

"Hear what?" she asked applying more makeup around her right eye.

"I heard from Yura that Inuyasha was cheating on Kagome," the black haired girl said smirking, she could sense Kagome's aura around the corner.

"No!" the silver haired girl gasped, "You know Yura, she may just be trying to start something."

"Oh no. She was serious about this," the black haired girl said, her smirk growing in size. Kagome didn't want to hear anymore she continued walking down the hallway until she came across Ayame and Sango talking by her locker obviously waiting for her.

"We have to go to the bathroom now," Kagome said continuing to walk as the two girls followed behind. Once the girls were in the bathroom Kagome checked all the stalls to make sure they were alone then she closed and locked the door so that they could have the most privacy Sango looked over at Ayame and exchanged a look that could easily be translated into 'she knows'.

"Now Kagome before you start I think there is something you need to know," Sango said walking up to Kagome and placing her hand on her shoulder.

"What? It can't be any worse than what I just heard Kagura and Tsubaki talking about," she groaned out as she slid down the far wall in the bathroom.

"It can be," Ayame said taking a seat next to Kagome on the floor and Sango sat on Kagome's other side. Kagome looked up at them with a look that said continue.

"Well I was talking to Rin earlier and she told me that she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha together," Sango said putting her arm around Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked up at her with a look of pure shock on her face.

"Look we know that Kikyo is your cousin, but you know she has a reputation for taking other girl's boyfriends from them," Ayame said patting Kagome on her back.

"You don't know, Maybe they were just talking," Sango shook her head at Kagome

"She saw them going into a movie theater together, his arms were around her shoulders," Sango continued. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders still not believing where they were going with this.

"And the other day I was at the mall with Rin and I saw Inuyasha in a jewelry store with Kikyo and she was picking out jewelry as he pulled out his credit card," Ayame explained, leaning her head on Kagome's shoulder as an attempt to offer her comfort. Kagome slowly began to cry as it all sank in. At first she could just shake off what Kagura and Tsubaki said, but Rin would never say such a thing knowing how it would hurt her. She knew what they were saying was true she just didn't want to believe it. It just hurt too much.

~Two Weeks Later~

By now it was all around school about how Inuyasha was two timing Kagome with her own cousin. However Inuyasha acted as if it didn't faze him at all. He still acted as if he cared for Kagome, but only in public because when nobody was around he was always with Kikyo. He also knew that Kagome knew that he was cheating he just wanted to see how long he could do it before she broke it off with him or until he got tired of one of them. He was currently walking down the hallway with his arm around Kagome where he saw Miroku standing next to his locker on his phone. When Miroku saw them coming he hung up his phone and turned towards his friend and one of his girlfriends.

"Sup, Inuyasha, Kagome," he said nodding at each of them. Just looking at the sadness in Kagome's eyes made him want to punch Inuyasha in the face even he was his best friend, you should never do a girl like Kagome that way.

"Hey, Kagome can I have a word with Inuyasha, please?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, sure," she said untangling her way from Inuyasha's arms and heading towards her class, "see you guys later," she called over her as she was walking away. Once she was out of earshot Miroku turned towards Inuyasha with an angry look in his eyes.

"What did I do? Why you looking at me like that?" Inuyasha asked looking at the monk with one of his eyebrows raised. He just shook his head at his hopeless friend.

"Come on, we're skipping first period we gotta talk about something very important," Miroku said while turning to walk away knowing that his friend was following him outside of the school to the parking lot. Inuyasha notice standing by his car was Sesshomaru and Koga, both of them looking very pissed. Why, he had no idea.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked walking up to them.

"Dude? Do you seriously not know why you're out here?" Koga asked getting angry just looking at the hanyou. Inuyasha's ears flattened to his skull. Of course he knew why he was out here he was just hoping it was for a different reason.

"I don't know why you're all getting so mad about it. She knows what's going on and she's not even worried about it," Inuyasha said trying to defend his case.

"Inuyasha, you will break up with either one of them or both of them today," Sesshomaru said standing up off the car to look his half-brother in the eye.

"Why the fuck do you even care!" Inuyasha yelled into his face he was about to continue to yell until he found a clawed hand at his throat abruptly stopping all sound from his mouth.

"I care not for you, but for the Taishio name that you are slandering by two timing somebody," he growled out at Inuyasha, his grip tightening around his brother's throat with each word. He would have continued to to squeeze if it wasn't for the hand on his shoulder that stopped him from ending his younger siblings life.

"Sessh, as much as it would help the problem by ending mutt-face's life, image what would happen to the Taishio name if it got out that one brother killed the other," Koga said unclasping the Taiyoukai's claws from around his brother's neck.

"Fix it, today. Or I will," Sesshomaru growled as he turned to walk back into the school.

"Damn Bastard," Inuyasha coughed out while clutching at his throat.

~Later That Day~

Kagome sat in the living room of the Taishio on the couch with Inuyasha's arm around her shoulder as they watched a movie. Before it got too far into the movie Kagome picked up the remote and paused it. Inuyasha turned and looked questionably at her.

"What's up?" he asked turning on the couch to face her completely.

"We need to talk," she said turning to face him as well. His ears flattened to his head, he knew what was coming.

"Okay," he said softly.

"Tell me the truth. Are you cheating on me, because that's all that everybody's talking about?" she said/asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"So you're just gonna go and believe what everybody else says about me. I thought I could trust you, Kagome," he said trying to turn everything around on her.

"Oh, so now you're calling Sango, Ayame, and Rin a lie. They've all seen you," Kagome said leaning forward more to get more into his face.

"That was just a girl I was helping find her way to a store in the mall," He said hoping that that lie might get him off the hook.

"1. I never mentioned anything about were they saw you at, and 2, you expect me to believe that Kikyo doesn't know her way around a mall. Inuyasha, I know," she said getting up off the couch gathering her things to leave.

"No, wait!" Inuyasha called out jumping off the couch to keep her from leaving, "Kagome they're all just saying all the stuff just to get us to break up."

"No, Inuyasha. I don't want to hear it, we're over," she said opening the door only to be stopped by a hard chest in her way. Looking up she noticed it was Sesshomaru in all his glory. He smirked down at her.

"Hello, Kagome, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?" he asked staring intently into her blue eyes. Without any warning Kagome reached up, grabbed a hold of Sesshomaru's hair and pulled him down for a searing kiss. She looked back to face Inuyasha looking dumbfounded in the living room.

"I had a secret too Inuyasha, I just kept it better," she smirked walking out of the Taishio home.

~Two Days Later~

"Did you hear?" Kagura asked Tsubaki as she picked at a tomato her salad with her fork.

"About what?" Tsubaki asked staring intently into her compact mirror adding last minute touches to her face to cover the marks over her right eye.

"Apparently the entire time that Inuyasha was cheating on Kagome with Kikyo, Kagome was also cheating on him with Sesshomaru," Kagura answered finally taking a bite from her salad. Tsubaki immediately closed her mirror to look her friend straight in the eye.

"NO."

Kagura only nodded.

"I guess they like to stay within the family," Tsubaki said opening her mirror once more.


End file.
